


梦游

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 修学旅行的途中，白石梦游了





	梦游

　　“财前真的不来吗？”

　　谦也坐在大大的行李箱上，双手放在张开的腿中间，按在箱面上。

　　正值是暑假，温度热得吓人，穿着短裤的他被晒得皮肤泛红。

　　“他说这是我们三年级的毕业旅行，就不加入了。”白石一边翻着旅游手册，看着上面的地图思索着行进路线，一边漫不经心的说。

　　“那小春和裕次呢？”谦也又接着问。

　　“他们说想要一个二人蜜月旅行。”

　　“还真狡猾啊，那两个人。”谦也掰着手指一个一个数，“银去了修行，千岁回了九州，小石川跟着家人去旅游了，小金说凑不出旅费，所以这次毕业旅行就只有我和你了吗白石？明明都是网球部的成员……”

　　“哈哈……不过只有我和你也可以玩得很开心啊，谦也。”

　　谦也抬起头，用手挡在眉毛上，眯着眼睛看了一眼灿烂的大太阳。

　　今年的暑假真的热得可怕。

　　白石收起了旅游手册，拉起自己的行李箱的拉杆，“好了，出发吧。”

　　“嗯。”

　　

　　梦游

　　

　　酒店房间的空调温度被调得特别低。

　　穿着长睡衣的谦也用厚厚的被子包裹着自己，手握着遥控器，无聊地看着酒店电视的收费节目。

　　大概是因为白天的时候玩得太累了，白石洗完澡从浴室出来，谦也已经坐在床上睡着了。电视还在播放热闹的综艺节目，白石轻手轻脚地走过去，从谦也的手里抽出电视遥控器，将电视关掉，然后将被被子包裹的谦也捞出来，平放到床上，用枕头垫好他的头，再细心给他盖上被子。

　　“晚安，谦也。”

　　空调的制冷外机发出轻微的噪音。

　　室外的街道直到半夜还是灯光四射。

　　时间是凌晨一点半。

　　闪烁的霓虹灯刚好横扫过没有拉上窗帘的窗户，照过酒店房间里的床。

　　“唔……”

　　一开始只是很轻微的有点瘙痒的感觉。

　　谦也在半梦半醒的时候感觉到肚子一阵凉意，空调的出风口对准了床猛地吹个不停，他冷得到了个寒颤，眼睛半眯着，手胡乱地往身边摸索，想要把掀开的被子找回来，裹起自己。

　　结果他摸到了别的东西。

　　“唔？”

　　有什么东西压在了他身上，还撩起了他的睡衣，让他的肚子暴露在冷风中。

　　窗外的光又扫了过来，这次光线直接照进了谦也的瞳孔，一阵刺痛让他紧闭了眼睛，然后才慢慢睁开。

　　花了一段时间他的眼睛才能适应黑暗。

　　“白石？”

　　白石压在了他的身上，手撑在他的两边。

　　轻轻的鼾声在安静的房间里面非常明显，谦也仰起头，看见了白石紧紧闭着的眼睛。

　　梦游？这难道是在梦游？

　　“白石，你醒着吗？”

　　的确没有得到回应，眼睛也没有睁开。

　　谦也想，好像不能吵醒在梦游的人，可是他现在要怎么办？白石掀起了他的衣服，踢开了他的被子，现在他正面躺着，受着空调吹出来的凉风，这样下去可是要冷感冒的。

　　谦也悄悄地挪了挪身体，想要挪到一个可以勾到他的被子的位置。

　　“诶，等等……白石？”

　　白石突然用双手握住了他的手腕，紧紧的，下了死力气。

　　他到底在做什么梦啊……

　　动弹不得的谦也被冷风吹得又打了个颤。

　　空调外机在隆隆地响，酒店下的夜街响起了吵闹的人声和音乐声，窗外的霓虹灯开始闪烁起来。

　　谦也的床突然被摇得嘎吱作响。

　　“等、等一下！白石！你在做什么？！”

　　谦也的双手突然被解放，但是换来的却是白石冰凉的手摸索上了他赤裸的胸部，就像刚从冰水里拿出来的指尖先是在乳晕附近打转，那种奇妙的有点痒的感觉让谦也发出的喘息声都变得诡异起来，他的大脑混乱地想，深夜里的成人节目好像经常会出现这种情景，他的内心被冰凉的手指勾起了深处那种异样的情感，真是前所未有的刺激。

　　怎么说？是啊，Ecstasy。

　　谦也软绵绵地手要去推开白石，却换来了更进一步的行动。

　　那冰凉的手指掐住了他的乳头的时候，带了几分色情意味的声音就漏了出来了，谦也连忙去捂住自己的嘴。现在这种情况，还是不要让白石醒过来比较好，不然就实在太尴尬了。

　　安静，要安静一点。

　　空调外机的摇晃声越来越大。

　　出风口送出的冷气温度越来越低。

　　外面乱七八糟的声音越来越响。

　　快停下来吧，求你了。忍足谦也闭上眼睛，不知道该向谁祈祷。

　　“唔……！”

　　睡梦中的白石低下了头，突然咬住了谦也一边的乳头，开始吮吸起来，啧啧的水声让谦也的脸红得像被火烧过了一样。

　　自慰无法给他带来的刺激与快感像海浪一样一波接一波洗刷着他的神经。

　　“停手，白石……”

　　谦也扭动起身体，想要避开白石的进攻，却变相迎合起他的动作。

　　真像个不知羞耻的荡妇。

　　荡妇荡妇荡妇荡妇荡妇荡妇。

　　白石的手突然握住了谦也的下体，熟练地撸动起来。

　　“呜……呜呜……”

　　谦也本来想要说“快停下来”，可是话到嘴边，却发不出一个音节。

　　他不能发出半点声音。如果他喊醒了白石，那他们要怎么面对这种场面？梦游的白石在帮他的好朋友做那种事，理智在一瞬间烧成了碎渣，青春期的他们表现得像发情的野兽。奉行完美主义的白石是不会接受这种事情的发生的，他的一切都是这么完美，学习也好，生活也好，细致到这次旅行也好，不会留下来一点遗憾，他不会允许自己的安排出现半点差错，他不会允许自己的友情发生丝毫的变质。

　　如果他在这时候醒过来的话。

　　如果他醒过来的话。

　　醒过来的话，都完了。

　　白石抬起头，然后狠狠地咬住了谦也的锁骨。牙齿像是要刺穿皮肉，直接啃在骨头上。

　　“唔……呜呜……”

　　谦也咬住自己的下唇，压抑着所有声音。

　　快感和痛感混杂在一起。在莫名其妙的情况下他兴奋了，又再莫名其妙的情况下巨大的恐惧覆盖上了他的心底，他就像被卷入了风暴里，左摇右摆，找不到一处可以立足的地方。

　　不能动，不能反抗，不能发出声音。因为白石不能醒过来。

　　“哈啊……唔、啊……”

　　他的呼吸乱了。

　　白石的手动得越来越快，拼命摩擦着他的敏感点。

　　这是自慰所无法带来的快感，强烈得犹如风暴过境。

　　快要到了，快要到了……

　　“唔……”

　　谦也快要高潮的时候，白石突然松开了对他的所有束缚。

　　“……白石？”

　　白石放开了他，赤脚下了床，回到了自己的床上，盖好了被子。

　　梦游结束了，谦也的幻梦也结束了。

　　一阵空虚袭来，比空调的凉风还要让他的内心寒冷。

　　谦也整理好自己的衣服，捡回了自己的被子，用被子包裹起自己蜷缩起来的身体。

　　睡吧，该睡了。梦里面什么都有。

　　

　　“谦也，谦也……”

　　“嗯……”

　　白石摇了摇用被子将自己裹得跟个茧一样的谦也。

　　“早上好……”谦也躲在被子里迷迷糊糊地说。他的头很重，重到根本抬不起来，白石的声音听起来闷闷的，声音像是经过了一条隧道才传到了他的耳膜里，手脚很冰，但是身体内部却比外面的太阳还要火热。

　　他一定是生病了，是昨晚的惩罚。

　　谦也只想用被子包裹起自己，什么都不去看，什么都不去听。

　　他们的毕业旅行要完了。都是自己害的。

　　白石费了很大的力气才拉开了一点被子，看见了埋在了被子里的谦也。

　　谦也的脸色泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸也变得很重，眼角有浅浅的眼泪干涸了的痕迹。白石伸手去探了一下他的额头，果然是吓人的烫。

　　“谦也，你发烧了。”

　　“嗯……”谦也又将头埋了回去，“……我的背包里有药，就在夹层里。”

　　白石翻找出那些小药片，用酒店的煮水壶煮了点热水。

　　这段时间谦也又睡了回去了。

　　“谦也，来，把药吃了吧。”

　　白石扶起谦也软绵绵的上半身，将药和水送了上去。

　　挨着自己身上的谦也的身体滚烫滚烫的，他的睡衣已经被汗跟浸湿了，心想这样可不行的白石，伸手去解谦也的衣服纽扣，却被不清醒的谦也一手拍开。

　　“谦也？”

　　“不要碰……”

　　“好啦，谦也，听话，我给你换件衣服。”白石用哄孩子的语气对谦也说。

　　上面两个扣子刚解开，他就看见了锁骨上的那个不寻常的红印。

　　毫无疑问，那是一个吻痕。

　　“谦也……”

　　“嗯……”

　　白石的心情非常复杂。

　　那种感觉，就像烈酒过喉，烧得他五脏六腑都痛。

　　

　　谦也的热度退去的时候已经是下午六点的事情了。

　　吃过药之后他就一直在睡。白石还一度担心如果谦也的高热迟迟没退，是不是该打电话让救护车来送他到附近的医院去，还好烧还是退了。

　　蝉叫了一整天，夕阳的光泛起来的时候终于累了。

　　空调的外机发出了咕噜咕噜的不明所以的声音，白石想，大概是坏了吧。他们真是挑了一家不怎么好的旅店。

　　外街的霓虹灯亮了起来，途人也逐渐多了。

　　夜晚就要来了，今天快要结束了。

　　睁开了眼睛的谦也翻了个身，背对着白石。

　　“对不起。”

　　谦也的声音让白石为之一振，他仰起了头，却看不见谦也的脸。

　　“谦也？”

　　“我害今天的计划都泡汤了。”

　　已经没有发烧了，但是他全身的骨头都非常痛，就像是身体被拆散了再一块块拼回去一样，没有力气支撑他移动半分。

　　白石什么都不会记得，但是他什么都记得。

　　自己为什么会感冒，为什么会发烧，为什么会沦落到这种状况。

　　“谦也。”

　　“……嗯。”

　　白石组织了一下语言，但还是什么都说不出口。

　　他有太多问题想要问了，一夜之间，谦也像是突然藏起来了无数的秘密，并且全部都锁在了他内心深处的盒子里。虽然只是一瞬的直觉，白石觉得谦也的盒子里藏着的东西会逐步逐步变成一些可怕的东西，长了无数的触手，先是紧紧地缠住他的心脏，勒得他的心无法活跃地跳动，然后一步一步，慢慢的分泌出充满腐蚀性的液体，将谦也真正的内心吞噬。

　　谦也非常危险。

　　“没什么，好好休息吧，谦也。”

　　现在就连白石也开始头晕目眩了。

　　他什么都不曾得到过，可是这不是理所当然的吗？他从来没有表达过自己的诉求，想要什么，不想要什么，他都不曾说过，没有人知道他的真正想法，没有人能够做出迎合他的反应。

　　虽然白石不想承认，但他们之间的确充满了猜测。

　　夏天的夜幕来得特别晚。房间里没有开灯，只有偶尔照进来的霓虹灯的光，街道上的人声混合了机械播放的单调的音乐声，这一切都和昨晚没什么区别。

　　谦也睁着眼睛，怎么都无法睡过去。

　　他可能要熬到深夜，直到睡意来临。

　　噗啪。

　　迷迷糊糊中，谦也觉得自己的体温又再升高了。

　　霓虹灯的光拉长了白石的影子，他正站在谦也的床边，眼睛紧闭。

　　谦也不安地动了一下，移开目光。他应该立即穿上衣服到外面避一避的，房间外的走廊也好，楼下的待客大堂也好，酒店外热闹的夜市也好，随便找个可以让他藏起来的地方，只要不碰上梦游的白石藏之介，什么都好。

　　反正他从来都是一个只会逃避的胆小鬼。

　　白石的身体压了下来，按住了谦也的手脚，谦也睁大了眼睛，不安分地尝试动了一下，但完全挣不开白石的桎梏。

　　就和昨晚一样。就和昨晚一样。就……

　　白石的手隔着布料抚摸上他的胸膛，手指灵巧地捏揉着他最为敏感的地方。

　　为什么白石会这么熟练？他到底在做什么梦？

　　猜测让他几乎要陷入疯狂中。

　　谦也伸出手，反推开白石，将他压在自己身下。

　　感冒的余韵让他的呼吸不怎么顺畅，皮肤也是热的，大脑像是被放在炭炉里用明火煮过一样，骨头嘎吱嘎吱响。

　　“哈啊……白、石……”

　　他低下了头，将滚烫的脸贴到了白石的裆部。

　　没有勃起，他的确还在无意识中。

　　谦也的双手紧紧地握住白石的手腕，将他反制在床上，然后用牙齿咬着裤头的橡筋拉了下来，接着就是那条碍事的内裤。

　　他感到了一步一步剥光白石的兴奋。

　　谦也将那还没勃起的性器含在了口中，然后回想起自己看过的成人片，学着里面的女演员，笨拙地开始舔弄起来。带着一股独特的男性的腥气的器官尝起来绝对说不上是一个愉快的体验，可是一想到对方是白石，谦也还是不能自控地跟着兴奋起来了。

　　他的行为让人不齿，可是已经停不下来了。

　　都是那场高热，烧掉了他所有的理智。

　　白石的性器硬了起来，谦也放开了白石的手，然后坐在他的胯上，不知道什么时候变得湿漉漉的后穴一下一下地摩擦着那滚烫如铁的地方。

　　该停下来了，再这样下去，白石会醒过来的。

　　谦也咬着下唇，双眼泛起了泪光。他到底在忍耐些什么？

　　快停下来吧，不能继续犯错，现在，帮他穿好衣服，让他躺回去自己的床上，假装什么事情都没发生过。

　　快啊，忍足谦也，快点停下来。

　　“白、白石……”

　　从嘴角流下的唾液滴落在白石的衣服上。

　　谦也扶着他的性器，另一只手撑开自己的臀瓣，然后对准了那个私密的地方，慢慢地坐下去。单单只是头部就几乎将他的后穴的皱褶撑平，谦也的呼吸也乱了，抑制不住的呻吟声泄露了出来，明明是因为撑得胀痛而发出来的痛呼，里面却混合了一丝甜蜜的意味。

　　他和白石正在融为一体。

　　快感已经停不下来了。

　　谦也稍微抬起了身体，然后一口气地往下压，将对方的性器整根吞没。

　　“哈啊……哈啊……”

　　白石的睡梦终于被惊醒了。

　　“谦、也……？”

　　因为惊讶，他的声音瞪得非常大，并且尝试动了一下，却被谦也及时按住了上半身。

　　“不要动……”

　　谦也的眼睛里都是迷乱，第一次的痛和快感还有发烧导致的后遗症让他根本不能清楚明白到自己正在做什么，想要做什么，他只是在混乱中将自己的一切行动都交给了本能，单纯得像一头小野兽。

　　“不要看，白石……不要看……”

　　谦也挺直了腰，小幅度地上下摆动，动作虽然生涩，但每一次的摆动都摩擦过了他最为敏感的内部。性器被火热潮湿的甬道吞吐着，一开始搞不清楚情况的白石很快也被挑逗起了情欲。

　　他想象过和谦也做爱的画面。

　　他甚至只能通过想象谦也的裸体才能在自慰中达到高潮。

　　但现在不一样。现在不是想象，不是在做梦，他真的和谦也联结在一起了。

　　“谦也……”

　　白石冰凉的手伸到了谦也的背上，这样纯粹的触碰却像媚药一样，让谦也的呻吟声开始慢慢升高。他撑起了自己的上半身，一把抱住了谦也，一个翻身将谦也反压在身下，然后主动地激烈抽插起来，一下子失去了主动权的谦也被捅得意乱情迷，不知道是因为痛还是快感而流下来的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，沾湿了他们身下的被子。

　　“谦也、谦也、谦也……”

　　谦也只是迷迷糊糊地发出呻吟，他的视线已经被泪腺模糊了，房间里一片漆黑，也让他没法看清楚白石的表情。他胡乱地喊着，白石俯下身，吻上他半张的嘴，舌头横蛮地伸了进去，搅动着他的口腔，舌尖与舌尖在互相交缠，无法吞咽下去的唾液从嘴角流出，混合了眼泪，一起弄脏了他们身下的被子。

　　白石双手紧紧环抱着谦也的腰，一下一下，每次都似乎要进入到谦也的最深处，搅乱他的思维。

　　突然的加速带来的快感勾起了谦也心底的恐惧。

　　“不要了……”谦也用力地摇着头，双手抵在白石的身上想要推开他，但是完全发不出力，“不要、我不要了……白石……停下来……”

　　“谦也……”白石在他的耳边，用无比甜蜜的声音低喃，“很快，再忍耐一下，谦也……”

　　谦也一瞬间失去了所有力气。

　　这次真的没法回头了。

　　“白石……”

　　虽然说着不要了，可是他的身体的反应却无比诚实。

　　明明不是不想要，明明是想要更多。

　　他想要白石给予他更多，爱也好，性也好，其他什么都好，只要是白石给予他的，他都想要。

　　可是他却怎么都说不出口。

　　“呜……白石……”

　　精液在他体内解放出来的一刻，谦也觉得自己的灵魂也跟着离体了。

　　高潮过后的身体软软地躺在床垫上，被柔软的被子所包裹。那张本来就被他的汗液染湿的被子现在还被各种乱七八糟的体液给弄脏了。

　　“谦也？”

　　白石抱起了谦也的上半身，发现他已经因为太累睡过去了。

　　

　　“唔……”

　　谦也觉得自己的头还是很痛，沉得像绑了块大石头，抬都抬不起来。

　　“你醒了，谦也？”

　　他艰难地睁开眼睛，看见了上半身赤裸的白石满脸担忧地看着自己。两个人都正在躺在酒店双人床房的其中一张床上。

　　位置稍微变了一下。

　　谦也花了一点时间才确定，他现在躺着的是白石的床。

　　“咦咦咦咦？我为什么会在你的床上？”

　　“谦也，你没事吧？”白石伸手探了一下他的额头，嗯，没有发烧。

　　“不是，我是想说……”

　　“不是做梦哦。”

　　“诶？”

　　“昨晚我们做……”

　　“停停停！！不要说！”谦也伸手推开挨过来的白石，“对了对了，我、我昨晚其实是在梦游哦！”

　　“梦游？”

　　“是的，梦游，做了什么都不知道，是梦游啊！”谦也低下头，移开了视线，“昨晚发生了什么我都不知道，反正只是梦游而已。”

　　只是梦游而已，做了什么都不知道，只是单纯的梦游而已。

　　如果和他睡一个房间的不是自己，白石也会对那个假设的人做这种事的。

　　啊啊，果然还是应该早点摇醒他的。

　　“谦也。”

　　白石捉住了他的手腕。

　　“第一晚的我或者真的是在梦游，才会在你身上留下那样的痕迹。”

　　谦也想要捂住耳朵，可是手被白石紧紧捉住，动弹不得。

　　“但是昨晚，我非常清醒。”

　　他不想听，他根本不想听。因为他是个胆小鬼。

　　“和我交往吧，谦也。”

　　啪——

　　那台空调的电路板彻底烧坏了。


End file.
